dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Rules
When editing the Dexter's Laboratory Wiki, keep these rules in mind. Rules Rule #1: Be respectful Be courteous and kind to everyone, as well as yourself, on the site. Immaturity of any kind will not be tolerated on the wiki. Use common sense. Rule #2: No vandalizing Unless there's something relevant that needs to be added to the article, do not modify it. Get an administrator's permission to move pages. We do not allow sources from unofficial sites. Rule #3: No swearing Swearing is not allowed on this wiki. If you want to swear, please use the asterisk (*) to block out what you're trying to say. Swearing hurts people's feelings. Rule #4: Sign your comments with four tildes (~) It is generally considered rude across the Wikia network to write on talk pages without leaving your signature. While most use the "four tildes" code, providing a link to their userpage, you may feel free to use a signature template or sign with normal text. Rule #5: No inappropriate or unrelated content Photos for your avatar and signature are allowed, but uploading them because you want to is not. This also includes lewd messages and other content not suitable for minors. If done so, the image(s) and message(s) in question will be deleted and the user will be reported to the authorities. Rule #6: Do not insult the show; we love it. If you don't like the show or are simply going to hate on it, take your comments about it somewhere else. Users caught doing this will receive a ban. Rule #7: Be respectful of user pages Poking around someone's user page is okay, editing it without their permission is not. The only time a user can edit their page is to put the block template letting everyone on the Wiki know that the user in question has been blocked. Rule #8: Categories It is mandatory to add categories if deemed necessary. Unless the categories are constructive, you may receive a 1 to 3-day block. Rule #9: No unnecessary pages Creating pages that have nothing to do with the show are not allowed on the Dexter's Laboratory Wiki, except for pages containing information about minor characters. For example, if a user created a page about socks, it would immediately be deleted and the user in question blocked. Rule #10: Do not harass other users Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated on the wiki. This includes the following: Witch hunting, bullying, pranking, doxing, impersonating, forgery, and spreading false facts about them. The users who do this will be dealt with. Rule #11: Reporting users When reporting users, please provide sufficient evidence so we can take appropriate action. False reports will not be tolerated, and continuously submitting them will lead to you getting banned overtime. Rule #12: Ban evasion When you are blocked from editing the wiki, you are not allowed to create an account until the ban on your previous account expires. If you create another account during your ban, your current ban will be extended and the backup account permanently blocked. In the event you were accidentally banned, feel free to contact an administrator and they will get it sorted out for you. Banned users are supposed to be banned.